ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Death (Element)
Death is a Elemental Power in Ninjago and the opposite of Life. In Legends of Ogaji, it is the fourth and lesser known Sacred Element, only used by those who have assembled all three pieces of the Doomforce. Abilities * Death Manipulation: The ability to manipulate what is Death. * Death Inducement: the user cause Instant Death of enemies. ** Death Breath: Breath deathly energies. ** Death Beam: Fire a beam that kills on contact. ** Death Blast: Shoot blast that causes instant death on contact. ** Death Bomb: Create an explosion of killing forces. ** Death Bullet: Shoot a killing bullet at an opponent. * Mediumship: The user Sense and view (them even when they are invisible) ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them. * Life-Force Absorption: The user can drain life force of enemy. ** Energy Drain: '''the user drain energy of enemy and heal injures in he. * '''Regenerative Negation: The user negate all heal and regenerative power of enemy * Immortality Negation: The user negate Immortality of enemy. Ultimate Potential Fatal Touch: Cause death by a target touching your body. * Necromancy: The user can Summon and control Phantasm, Zombie or other undead ** Conjuration: deceased souls and/or corpses ** Soul Summoning ** Undead Summoning Users * Faust * Hela Legends of Ogaji In Legends of Ogaji, the Element of Death is split into three groups. Those who possess the Element are known as the Bearers of the Doomforce, those who each retain one of the three core traits required to possess the artifact which provides the Element of Death to the user, the Doomforce. The Element was further split into the Gears of Darkness, which were the components of an ancient weapon of mass destruction created by the old Overlord. Those who retrieve the three Gears of Darkness are shown the way to the Doomforce, and when touched, whichever characteristic most resonates with the user, will be given to them. * Hera was an Oni warrior who's name is only remembered from her temple upon the Mountain's of Impossible Height. * Darius Dark 'was the unofficial ''first Master of Death, he is the one who created the Doomforce. Although he was never proven to wield the powers of Death, he had it in his possession until his death, ironically. ** '''Anti-Milo received one third of the Element of Death when he came into contact with the Doomforce of Greed. ** Mojo Robins received one third of the Element of Death when he came into contact with the Doomforce of Hatred ** Garuhi Haganey received one third of the Element of Death when he came into contact with the Doomforce of Vengeance *** [[Bamos, Knight of Darkness|'Bamos']]' '''was allowed the entire whole of the Doomforce after stealing it from his underlings, becoming the soul Master of Death, albeit only for a single episode. *** [[Serces, Sorcerer of Shadows|'Serces']]' 'was allowed the entire whole of the Doomforce after stealing it from his father, and he retained the Element until his death, although he only used it once. Notes * The Doomforce was created around 2011, and was meant to be the negative counterpart of the Triforce from The Legend of Zelda, being black and inverted. ** While the Triforce has the three characteristics of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, the Doomforce has Greed, Vengeance, and Hatred. * The symbol for Death, which was originally known as Shadow, is a symbol used for the Deepwood Shrine used in Akira Himekawa's manga ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap based on the Gameboy Advanced game of the same name''.'' Category:Elements Category:Fanon Elements Category:Legends of Ogaji